Such kind of multi-usable pressure-sensitive transfer recording medium which has been known heretofore includes a recording medium having a structure wherein a foundation of a plastic film and a finely porous layer in which a liquid ink paste is contained are bonded to each other with an adhesive layer composed of a vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 58-29694.
The above-mentioned pressure-sensitive recording medium had a drawback that the finely porous layer itself was liable to peel off from the film foundation and be transferred, whereby subsequent printing was made impossible, in particular, when printing was repeated at low temperatures, even though such adverse phonomenon took place either at ordinary temperatures or at high temperatures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-usable pressure-sensitive recording medium, the same position of which is capable of being used repeatedly for printing under a low-temperature circumstance as well as under an ordinary or high-temperature circumstance.